


Remember me

by lysseonghwa



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidents, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Sangyeon, Mentioned Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Temporary Amnesia, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Lee Juyeon and Ji Changmin were on a date on the motorcycle when suddenly a car crashed them.Lee Juyeon was in a coma for 5 days while Ji Changmin suffered in amnesia because of the bad injuries happened on his head due to the accident.Kim Younghoon,hid his feelings for Changmin as he knew that Changmin was mated with Juyeon.When he heard about the accident,he rushed to the hospital.He lied to Changmin saying that he's Changmin's boyfriend.How do this end?Can Juyeon and his bestfriends,Hyunjae and Eric make things right?
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 5





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came into my head very suddenly.So,I just do it.English is not my first word so sorry for my grammar mistakes.Anyway,hope you like it fellow The B

"I love you,Changminnie.","Me too,hyung."

It was the last word from the couple as a car crashed them hard.Lee Juyeon,fainted while Ji Changmin was throwed away from the motorcycle they were riding and hit his head on the road.Everyone gathered to help them.

AFTER 3 DAYS,

"Who are you?"was the first word came from Changmin's mouth."You can't remember anything?","No,who are you?"

"I'm Younghoon.Kim Younghoon.Your boyfriend."yes,a lie.Younghoon was lying."I have a boyfriend?"Changmin smiled."Of course.The doctor said that you can go home today.","Really?"Changmin's smile became wider.

"Yup,stay here.I'll find the doctor."not long after Younghoon left the ward.Someone came in."Hey,Changmin.","Who are you?"

"So you really don't remember me?How about Juyeon?","Who's that Juyeon you're talking about?"It was Hyunjae.Lee Jaehyun,who's asking him."You can't remember him too??He's your boyfriend.","No,he's not!My boyfriend is Younghoon hyung."Hyunjae gasped.

"Who told you this?","Younghoon hyung."

Hyunjae sighed."I'm gonna gives you some time.Rest well."Hyunjae said as he left the ward.'Now,what should I do?'he thought.

Changmin got puzzled.'Did I do something wrong?'."Hey,get up.Let's go home."Younghoon was back with a doctor.Changmin smiled.

2 DAYS LATER,

"H-Hyunjae?","Juyeon,you're awake!Thank goodness!"Hyunjae greeted him with a wide smile."Where am I?Where's my Changminnie?"

"You're at hospital.Umm,bout that..."Hyunjae don't know what should he answer Juyeon."You know what.Eric will be here in a short time."he tried to change the topic.

"Answer me."Juyeon got worried."Fine.I have a bad news for you.Changmin,he had amnesia.He doesn't remember you.Me either."Hyunjae told him.

Juyeon got shocked."Seriously!?Not until he sees me.Where is him?","I don't know.Maybe he's at home."and Eric arrived.

"Hey,hyungs!"Eric greeted.Juyeon smiled."How long have I been in comma?"he asked the both of his friends."Umm,5 days."

"What!?"Juyeon immediately sit."When can I go home?I miss Changminnie.","I'll ask the doctor.Stay here."Eric said and left.

Hyunjae sighed as he put his hand on Juyeon's shoulder."Everything will be fine,okay.Just,think positive.Changmin will be alright."he comforted Juyeon.

"Hey,the doctor said that you can be discharge today."Eric was back."Great,now let's get you out of here."and both of them helped Juyeon.Eric drove the car straight to Juyeon's house after paying the hospital bill.

"Ahh,finally.I meet home."Juyeon smiled as they opened the door.And it was really shocking for Juyeon to know that there's nobody home."Changmin?Hello?Guys,where's my Changminnie?"Juyeon started to worry.

Eric and Hyunjae looked at each other."Now,what should we do?"Eric whispered softly.Hyunjae raised his shoulder."I don't know either."

"We must find him.Seriously,situation getting critical,hyung."Eric continued."Sure do.We must."...

ON THE OTHERSIDE,

"Hyung,what are you doing!?","Shut up!"Younghoon end the call."Hyung,who's on the call?"Changmin appeared."Just a friend.Why are you not in your bed yet?"Younghoon teased him.Changmin giggled as he ran to their bedroom.

BACK TO THE BESTFRIENDS,

"Hyung,I've called Younghoon hyung earlier.","Then??"Hyunjae getting curious."He end it.Without any words beside shut up."really interesting was on Hyunjae's head."This can't be like this.Eric,told Juyeon to get dress.We're gonna save his boyfriend."and Eric climbed upstairs.

In about just 3minutes,"Hyunjae,let's get going!",'Well,that was incredibly fast.'Hyunjae thought."Hyungs,let's go now.Stop wasting time."Eric grabbed his key and rushed to the car.

All of them climbed in and off to Younghoon's house.At night?Yup,without doubt...

And,finally they arrived."You guys go.I'll wait in the car."Eric said as Juyeon and Hyunjae hopped off the car.

"Younghoon hyung,open the door!"Juyeon knocked the door.Hard.But there's nobody respond.Juyeon lose his patient and slammed opened the door.

Finally,there's someone ran down the stairs.With oversized white shirt and black thights.And Juyeon know exactly who is him."Changminnie..."

"You know my name?Who are you?Why are you here?"Changmin can't stop asking."You don't remember anything?I'm your boyfriend.Juyeon.Changminnie,please.You can't erase me from your life."

Changmin felt scared and ran upstairs

"Younghoon hyung,there's a stranger introduced himself as my boyfriend downstairs.I can't tell if he's drunk or something.Please help me."and he brought Younghoon downstairs.

"Juyeon."he gasped."Hyung,why are you doing this?"Changmin just watches them from the stairs while Hyunjae tried his best to calm Juyeon.

Younghoon's heart beat fast.'No way.How can he figure this out?'he thought.Juyeon has reached his limit.He was about to punch Younghoon's face.

"Hyung!!!"Changmin wanted to saves his 'fake' boyfriend but end up fell and hit his head till it's bleeding on the stairs.

Everyone got panicked."Changmin!Wake up,please..."Juyeon burst into tears."Hyung,you have first aid kit?"Younghoon nodded and went to get it.He passed it to Juyeon.

Juyeon put some medicines and wrap Changmin's head with a bandage.He laid Changmin on Younghoon's couch and rest the youger's head on his lap.

"Please tell me he's fine."Hyunjae got worried too."He's fine.Just a bruise on his head.Otherwise,he's doing well."Juyeon checked up his boyfriend.

"Look,Juyeon.I'm so sorry for what I've did.It was the stupidest thing I've done in my life.Please forgive me.I promised not to claim Changmin as mine anymore."looks like Younghoon have got his lesson.

Juyeon just nod."It's fine.Hyunjae,please told Eric to come inside.We must bring Changmin to the car.Let's get him his true home."Hyunjae did what Juyeon told him to do.

AT JUYEON AND CHANGMIN'S HOME,

"Guys,thanks a lot.I really mean it.It was all because of the both of you I managed to bring Changmin home."Juyeon thanked Hyunjae and Eric.

They gave each other a hug."No need.That's what friends is for.Next time maybe it's your turn to help me."Eric smiled.

"How's Changmin?","Still unconcious.Maybe he's sleeping."Juyeon aswered."Okay,go take care of him.I need to go now.I needed to meet Sangyeon and Kevin hyung."Eric said as he climbed in his car.

Hyunjae just realized the situation."Hey,you little!Wait for me.Get me home!"Eric and Hyunjae waved Juyeon farewell and off they go.Leaving Juyeon who was still laughing hard.

IN ABOUT 2.00AM IN THE MORNING,

Changmin woke up to an unknown place."Where am I?"he rushed to sit on the bed.Someone wriggled beside him."Juyeon hyung?","Changminnie,you're awake."

Changmin looked around."Why did this place looks familiar?","Changmin,you're home."Juyeon sit as well while rubbing his eyes."How's your head?"Juyeon wanted to touch Changmin's head but the younger grabbed his hand.

"Why?"Juyeon got puzzled.Without a word,Changmin lean in to kiss him.Juyeon gasped.'Finally,he remember me.'he thought as he make himself comfortable and deepen their kiss.

Juyeon ran his hand on Changmin's head and pull him closer.The both of them broke the kiss to breathe."I remember now."Changmin said,still desperately breathe for air.

"Glad to hear that,darling."Juyeon pushed Changmin slowly,laying him on the bed."I miss you,hyung.","Me too."Juyeon climbed on Changmin's body and connect their lips again.Finally,Juyeon got his Changmin again.And the both of them make love that night in order to welcome Changmin home.

"I love you"...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.Hope you enjoy it.Thanks!!


End file.
